Reflexiones de una heroína
by kashidan
Summary: La mujer maravilla está sentada en una montaña mientras piensa en el nuevo sentimiento que abarca en su vida ¿que estará sintiendo en ese momento? One-shoot


**Reflexiones de una heroína**

Estoy aquí de nuevo, mirando las estrellas como he acostumbrado hacerlo. La paz y la calma qué emana el ambiente, es sólo comparable con el qué se forma al estar cerca a ti. Me he repetido tantas veces que debo borrar esos pensamientos tan hermosos, pero que llevan mi alma a una perdición destinada. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, ¿esto es acaso un carma que tengo que pagar de una vida pasada?, ¿acaso salvar el mundo es mi pecado?, ¿acaso amarte es mi debilidad?

Siempre que vengo a esta montaña a mirar el despejado cielo y a perderme en la infinidad del universo, ruego a Hera que me de fuerza para soportar estar sin ti, aún teniéndote tan cerca. Dime tú como hago para olvidarte, si todos los días de mi existencia tengo que convivir contigo, si todo lo que tengo a mí alrededor me recuerda que te amo.

A veces solo no se que me pasa, ¿será por esto que a las amazonas se les tiene prohibido venir al mundo de los hombres?, ¿porque si lo hicieran les pasaría lo mismo que a mi? No, no todos los que se aman terminan de esta forma. Envidio a Shayera algunas veces por eso. Ella y Jhon parecen tan felices, pero lo de ellos es algo posible, algo normal, en cambio lo nuestro es algo casi imposible. Yo no envejezco y desgraciadamente tu si. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder cambiar esa realidad, poder envejecer o solo que tu no lo hicieras, así toda la eternidad estaríamos juntos. ¿La eternidad es mucho tiempo verdad?, y ahora tengo todo ese plazo para olvidarte, sin embargo, ¿me alcanzará la eternidad para hacer que todo lo que siento desaparezca?

Miro una estrella que aparece en el oscuro cielo y comparo su belleza y resplandor, con el que tu solo sabes poseer.

Al principio no supe que era un play boy sabes, pero cuando lo supe no lo podía creer. Tú ese hombre tan misterioso y serio, vendiendo su imagen, algo asombroso ¿no?, sin embargo, luego entendí el porque, ¿Quién pensaría que un chico rico con problemas, como algunas vez me lo dijiste, sea el caballero de la noche?, ¿nadie verdad? .

Una vez te dije que lamentaba algo que había sucedido entre los dos, y tú me dijiste que tú no lo hacías. Ahora pienso lo mismo, nunca lo lamenté, no lo lamento, y jamás lo lamentaré, ¿Cómo estar arrepentido de algo tan fantástico y mágico?

En muchas ocasiones has negado lo que sientes, pero aún así yo se que algún sentimiento aguarda en lo más profundo de tu ser, no puedes engañarme, soy la mujer que más te ama en este mundo, no, que más te ama en el universo y que siempre lo hará.

Estoy aquí sentada, disfrutando de como mi cabello se mueve al compas del viento que pasa por mi rostro y me pregunto tantas cosas, ¿porqué no solo somos felices y nos olvidamos de los demás?, ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar lo que en verdad se quiere?, ¿Por qué sentir esto?, quizás lo último es lo que más me provoca duda. Mil cosas vienen a mi mente pero ninguna es una respuesta clara, son solo pensamientos sin sentido, quizás nunca voy a saber a ciencia cierta las respuestas a todos estos problemas, pero ya que puedo hacer, en este caso lo único que me queda, es dejar que mi corazón se destroce por este sentimiento nuevo que hay en mí.

¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?, no solo joyas y dinero. Careces de alguien que te demuestre lo que vales en la vida, alguien que te brinde su apoyo, alguien que te enseñe a amar y a ser amado, que te de lo que ese maldito canalla te quito cuando apenas la inocencia fluía en ti. Eres un hombre que lo tiene todo, pero a la vez no tiene nada, eres un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre y que necesita de protección. No puedes negármelo, porque sabes que es cruel realidad.

Ya es hora de que vuelva a la Atalaya, es muy tarde y no quiero preocuparte como lo has hecho muchas veces cuando me quedo más tiempo del debido aquí, pero antes de marcharme, te voy a decir lo último Bruce Wayne; solo quiero, que hagas lo correcto solo cuando estés preparado, y el problema es ¿Cuándo estar preparado?. Se que nunca podría decirte todo esto en la cara, pero espero que algún día Hera me ayude para que todas las frases que comparto hoy con el cielo, pueda compartirlas contigo.


End file.
